


The Bats

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s01e65 The Worry Men, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s03e16 Animal Act, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Confused, the Scarecrow tilted his head to one side after he found himself in a dark chamber. Inspired by the Batman TAS episodes Joker's Wild, Dreams in Darkness, etc.





	The Bats

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Confused, the Scarecrow tilted his head to one side after he found himself in a dark chamber. He remembered sitting on a sofa and near the Mad Hatter. Viewing Alice in Wonderland. Falling asleep on the Mad Hatter's sofa. There was something else the Scarecrow remembered.   
Batman preventing him from using fear toxins near people some time ago. Always dreading bats. 

The Scarecrow gasped as soon as he viewed stray bats flying in the chamber. His eyes widened. He heard anger in the Mad Hatter's voice. 

''You will remain in that chamber all evening. You recorded over Alice in Wonderland!'' 

 

THE END


End file.
